Mini Creepy Doctor
by braquinolive
Summary: The StrawHats search for answers while handling a deaged Law.
1. Chapter 1

I have read a plenty of deaged fanfic, and decided to write one myself

I have no Beta-Reader so please God help me!

======== / ======= / ======== / ======= / ======== / ======= / ======== / =====

They didn't know exactly what happened or how it happened.

Everything was a chaos, but they are quite familiar with it.  
>Usopp and Nami were attacking from afar, Robin was breaking some bones, Frank and Brook making a lot of noises, while Chopper was sometimes kicking ass, sometimes just screaming and crying for help, just like Usopp.<br>Zoro and Sanji were in front of them holding the most of the enemies, while Luffy had gone flying from somewhere and crashing far away, taking with him the two strongest enemies, some unaware ones and Law - that doesn't have the almost muscular reflex that Zoro and Sanji had achieved after years and years of being hit by accident by their own Captain.

In the end they won, returned to the ship and waited for Luffy and Law return.

- That dumbass acted without thinking again.

- Why are you complaining shitty cook? He didn't need to, but Luffy got those two guys away from us, and even took Law to help him.

- I don't think Law was aware of that, Marimo!

- Hump! Like I said, he didn't need to, I was going to end with those two with no problem.

- Really? You would do that before or after they kick your ass?

- YOU WANNA FIGHT, YOU ERO COOK!

- I WILL CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FACE, IDIOT!

But before they could do anything, they heard Luffy calling for help.  
>Looking to where the sound was coming, they saw Luffy and a kid, that was looking more and more like Law as they approached the Thousand Sunny.<p>

- Luffy what happened? Who is this child?

- It's Torao!  
>Say Luffy smiling.<p>

- WHAAAT!?

- WHAAAT!?

- WHAAAT!?

- WHAAAT!?

- Wait a mi mi minute here. Tral-guy was older than most of us, since when does this...this kid...is him?

- But he is! Say to them Torao!

The kid looked at each of them with expressionless eyes.

They found it strange and unnerving, Law normally was a very private guy and had great control over his emotions, but they still there, but this kid eyes are different, they pass almost nothing.

- I'm Trafalgar Law. And I demand to be released or you all will face the consequences of messing with Doflamingo's family.

- Amaaazing! He is our new nakama!

Ussop was the first to voice his opinion.  
>- No no no. I don't a creepy kid here!<p>

While the others started to talking all at the same time.  
>Zoro and Sanji just shared a look at each other, both had sensed something strange.<br>Soon after Sanji interrupted everyone with the only thing that could make them stop, talk about the dinner.

- Well, creepy or not the mini creepy doctor will stay. So I will prepare your dinner.

- SAANJI! I WANT MEAT!

The dinner went pretty normal by the Strawhats standards. Normal maybe except for Law and his questions.

- Where I am?

- You are at the Thousand Sunny! The most SUPER ship in the New World!

Law still looking at them like they were idiots, with a superiority air that was getting on Zoro's nerves.

- Where we going? Why you guys kidnapped me?

Robin spoke with a soft smile on her face.  
>- Do we look like kidnappers to you?<p>

- Well, no. But he is grumpy!  
>Law said pointing at Zoro.<p>

- Hehehe, see Marimo, even a kid associate your ugly face with bad things!

- At least, he associated me with something to be feared of, what about you, housewife!

- Yohohoho! Here we go again! Yohoho!

Robin was smiling while watching it all. Despite her calm behaviour she noticed some very strange things about not only the situation but with Law as well.

So she waited and later at night, she decided to talk to Sanji, she always considered him one of the most if not the most observant member of their crew - at least when it was about people and emotions.

- Robin-chwan. What can do for you!?

- I wanted to talk.

- For you I'm all ears.

Sanji stopped what he was doing and sat down in front of Robin, bringing water and some small breads.

- Have you noticed something strange about Law?

- Well he appears to be even more creepy and mysterious as a child. If that is even possible.

- Nothing more?

Sanji stared at the water for a time, after that he looked serious when he spoke again.

- There's two things that bothered me. His eyes and Doflamingo.

- Humm...

- First his eyes, they're almost empty, there is no gentleness, no compassion, no love. If you look close the only thing close to emotion I saw in them was rage. That's not normal for a kid of that age. And I'm not he only one that noticed, Marimo saw it too.

- And what you were going to say about Doflamingo?

- There's no fear and no anger when he talks about him. And you must have seen it too, when he was normal, despite all his control, all the sarcasm and confidence, you could not be not sure if he was shaking with anger or with fear. I think it's probably both.

- That's a deep analysis, Cook-san.

- But it all is based on deductions only. The fact is that we have a mini creepy doctor here, and none of us really knows him.

- We have to find his crew.

- Right as always, my sweet Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow!**  
><strong>I didn't think that someone would like this fic.<strong>  
><strong>But I think the reception has been great so far. I'm still looking for a beta-reader, as soon as I find one I will upload this fic with a better quality.<strong>

**So here is the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was been 2 days since the incident, and they still had no clue to what really happened or how Law has returned to be a 11 year old boy.<p>

All that Luffy said was that while he was busy smashing the face of the pirate, he noticed a light and then in the place of Law, there was a child, and of course he didn't stop and thought about questioning what was happening.

Luffy saw a child and saw an adult trying to attack this child and simply acted on instinct.  
>No one would have questioned his decision in any other situation, but right now, maybe it was better if he did not send the guy flying away.<p>

Luffy was happy in the beginning.  
>His first thought was that now "Torao" would engage more in his activities.<p>

How wrong he was.

The younger Law was more quieter than the older. And it was the lesser of their problem, on the very first day, Zoro had voiced his concern more than once, proclaiming that the mini doctor was planning something

"I'm telling you guys. He isn't just sulking over something, he is observing us, our routine, our moves."

"You're seeing to much, he is just a child in a pirate ship surrounded by people he doesn't know. It's normal to be quiet, he is probably scared or thinking we are crazy."

"But we're so cool!"

"No Luffy. You and Ussop aren't helping. No explosive jokes and stop stretching your face, no one wants to see that, Luffy"

"Aaaah Nami, you're evil!"

"Hey. I'm the only one being serious here? He is planning something! He isn't the Law we know! For all I know, the creepy child can be a psychopath that will kill us all during our sleep!"

"AAaahhhh I'm going to dieeee!"

"AAaahhhh We're going to dieeee!"  
>Luffy and Usopp screamed simultaneously.<p>

"Shut up, you idiots! No one is gonna to die. And Law won't kill us! He is just a child, and Zoro, you better stop scaring them or I will raise your debt!"

Zoro didn't bother himself to stay, he turned and walk away while muttering "Sea Witch! Don't come ask for help when the mini psychopath try to strangle you at night!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Oie, Nami!"

They're familiar that voice, they know that tone.

Luffy is a happy guy, most of time stupidly naive, but what make him their captain, what make him so dangerous is that most of people think that he is always like that, almost mentally challenged, when the truth is that he had an unique kind of perception, his instincts are so good that he can tell when something was not quite right, and he is amazing when judging a person's character.

So both Nami and Usopp stopped and waited to what he wanted to say.

"I think we should listen to Zoro."

"Why, Luffy?! Isn't he overreacting?"

"No. Zoro is right. I know Torao, he is a good guy, he is kind. And that child isn't Torao."

"Aaahn Luffy, that kid is Law, Chopper confirmed that!"

"Usopp is right, Luffy. He is Law and don't you tell me that you think that kid is bad news, you're trying to play and joke with him almost everyday!"

"Because I'm trying to see Torao in him! He is cold, of course he is, but his actions were from a person who cares, and the mini doctor doesn't care about us, he doesn't care about anything! And I'm not saying he isn't Torao, if Chopper said he is, so he is. But a person is not just flesh and looks, a person is what they experienced during their lifes, and that Torao, didn't go through what our Torao had. So he is not Torao!"

"Ok. So what you suggest?"

"I don't know"

"Aaaah! You guys were so helpless. I'm going to talk to Robin and Frank, we should look for someone that knows him longer than us. We're going to find his crew!"

~~ Medical bay ~~

Chopper was trying to understand.  
>Nothing in the current medicine could help him, nothing explained what happened or how that was possible. So it could only be a devil's fruit user, there is no other way.<br>He even asked Robin to see if one of her books had some clue, but both of them knew it was useless, they have to find the devil fruit user or hope that the effect is temporary.

But it wasn't what was bothering Chopper.  
>It was Law.<p>

His skin was covered by white spots, on his arms, on his torso, on his face. He never saw, heard or read anything about something like that before.  
>He cannot identify what it was and so he cannot give him a good diagnostic. He was powerless against something that he know that is hurting Law.<p>

And the worse, the older Law never told them anything about it. He understand the need of privacy but he is a doctor as well, and if it is contagious?  
>His friends could be at risk!<br>And all he got to not fall in panic is the trust that Law would have told them something if it was really dangerous for other people.

But then again, it appeared to have happened in the past, so maybe the doctor didn't told anyone, because he thought that it wasn't necessary since he was cured.

And to add to all of this, there was the Doflamingo problem.  
>Chopper was glad that the child didn't have any tattoos or scars.<br>But to Law to ask for Doflamingo, like he was someone that would protect him or even care about him, it was was strange. It doesn't fit with what them all have seen of him, doesn't fit with the anger they all heard when Law spoke about the Warlord, nor with the fear so deeply hidden in his eyes when he encountered the man.

Law never told anything to any of them, and they didn't ask him.  
>And Chopper cannot help but imagine what happened between those two to make Law the man he is.<br>Chopper was young, but he was also the doctor of a crew full of nutcases with several problems and traumas that would make a lesser man or woman going completely crazy. And being so he learned how to see the small signs, those little things that appear when they let most of their walls drop.  
>And he could see it very clearly, that even if Doflamingo wasn't Law's main problem at this early age, something equally bad or even worse had already happened to him.<br>The kid barely sleeps, and when he do, he let small whispers and tears fall on his face.

As a doctor Chopper was frustrated because he cannot help his patient.  
>As a nakama, he was heartbroken to see this, and he also feeling ashamed to see something that the older man so clearly tried to hide from them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the comments, the follows, the favorites.**  
><strong>I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying it, despite all the problems with my English.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like this chapter too.<strong>

* * *

><p>He knew it.<br>He felt it.

That kid is dangerous, not dangerous because of his brute force, but dangerous because he doesn't fear the consequence. He doesn't fear the possibility of broken bones, or pain, or death.  
>Zoro was familiar with that kind of face, he knows how dangerous a person like that can be, but it still wrong to see it in a such young child.<br>And because he knows all of it, he felt ashamed and disappointed with himself, how can he not have noticed that the kid was after him.  
>He was the one that warned the crew, he noticed how the kid was like a snake just waiting for the moment to bite them.<br>And so was it, he just felt something sharp and then a pain on his shoulder.  
>It was nothing new. Being a pirate, being Luffy's right hand man and after so many fights, he was accustomed with the pain. What's new was seeing the kid look at him like he was a thing, not a person, but something that was on the way.<br>Those cold and calculated eyes, that fit so well on the creepy doctor, but that was so alien on a child face.

It was like a reflex.  
>He doesn't want to hurt the kid, but he wasn't about to let a kid kill him.<br>So faster than the child could reacted, he turned, drew his sword, and hit the kid with the blunt side, sending him flying across the deck.  
>Hearing the pained groan, Zoro almost felt bad.<br>But something told him that there is no reason to feel bad about it, call it instinct or whatever, but deep down he know that show a weakness to this kid is like asking to be attacked.  
>Law or not, older or young, it didn't matter, if someone attack him, he would attack back.<p>

He wasn't angry.  
>He just didn't understand the reason why.<br>But he got to admit, the kid have balls, after such attack from him, the kid still trying to get up and face him again.  
>For Zoro there is no doubt now, even as a child, Law could kill a lesser enemy, or even a bigger one if taken by surprise.<p>

"RELEASE ME!"

"You wasn't caged. We aren't holding you here."

"YOU ARE LYING!"

"I'm not, if you want to go, the sea is right there, I won't stop you."

If he know that the kid would do what he suggested, maybe he wasn't going to suggest it.

But as soon as Zoro said it, Law run and jump into the ocean.

Zoro was in shock, he keep asking himself "why?" and almost didn't notice the person that came running and jumping in the ocean as well.  
>He ran and look at the sea, seeing that the cook had coming from out of nowhere just to grab the kid back.<p>

"What is your problem?"

He stood there, waiting for the kid answer, when the shitty cook yelled at him.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU DAMN MARIMO!"

"What?"

"What is your problem? Why did you attack Law?! You are brainless? He could be serious hurt, don't you...is that blood?"

Zoro looked at his shoulder.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Ask the little maniac."

"You did that, Law? Why?!"

He hoped that the cook could see the situation as he was seeing.  
>Angry eyes, full of pure ire and for no reason at all.<br>They didn't do anything but being nice to the kid and even so Law appears unable to felt any kind of compassion or understanding for them.  
>That young Law wanted nothing more than violence, mayhem, death.<p>

"Because that is what you will get when Doflamingo find you. I was just doing my job, killing you is just a bonus and would make him proud of me! But now, now I will just sit here and wait, and when he get here, and start to slowly kill all of you, I won't do nothing but laugh at your pathetic attempt to go against Doflamingo's family!"

It was a lost case in Zoro's opinion and even worse is knowing that he was the only one seeing that. Law may look like a child, may be a child by some bizarre reason, but he wasn't a child anymore and treat him like one is going to bite them in the ass.

"What make you think that saying his name will leave us scared? For all I know, for all you bark about, for me it looks like it was you who let him down, how can he accept such weak child in his family? Someone who was so easily captured by us? Maybe he kills us, it's ok, we won't go without a fight, but in the end the worst that can happen to us is death, but what about you? How you will explain to him how weak and useless you are that he had to go after us to save your sorry ass?!"

Zoro got to admit that the cook knows how to be cruel with words, he almost felt bad for the kid, but the pain on his shoulder was really a bother, that has hurt his pride - he let his guard down.  
>But he didn't had much time to overthink it, the cook's eyes met his and them both looked at the kid.<p>

What they saw made them change how they see the entire situation, there, right in front of Sanji there isn't a "kid", there is Law.  
>Their ally, someone that saved their captain, that saw their captain at his worst, that helped sick children, saved Sanji and faced Doflamingo to buy them time.<p>

But they also saw something that made they relieved but also upset, something that they both could recognise - fear - it was not the same fear that the older Law have of Doflamingo, but it was definitely something that they all had seen before, something they can work with, relate with, something that told them that the Law they know was there and maybe he can be reached.


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident Zoro spent his entire day watching Law. He didn't want to be caught by surprise again.

Despite their differences, he and Sanji decided that they had to tell Luffy about what happened, and so they decided to wait for the right moment. It didn't took long to Sanji to convince Zoro, that in the morning, soon after the breakfast should be the better moment, he explained that Luffy would be happy, his stomach full, and they would have an entire day to make something about Law.

But to their surprise, they never got the chance to do anything, because in the next morning, Law did not wake up.

Everyone was on their way to the kitchen, just like any other day, only to see Luffy running to the infirmary with Law on his arms.  
>They gathered to eat, and while eating they shared their worries about what could it be, the more the wait, the more they get apprehensive.<br>Why their captain didn't return? To all of them it was not a good sign, it was very unlike Luffy to miss breakfast, so tell all were sure that something really bad must be happening.

~~ Infirmary ~~

"I never saw this, Luffy! I don't even know where to start!"

Both Chopper and Luffy were facing a sleeping Law, that was clearly having difficulties to breath, his face grimacing with pain and sweating all over.  
>The white spots, that two days ago was minimum, now was covering almost his entire body, and Chopper was certain that they are the cause of whatever Law have.<p>

"Did he say something to you? Anything?"

Luffy's silence wasn't Chopper main concern, his serious expression was, with his eyes hidden behind the hat and his fists closed - that was evidence enough, Luffy knew about something.

"Luffy! Please! He is getting worse by the minute...if I don't do something, he will..."

Chopper wanted to cry, to scream, to hit, to do something other than stay there looking at what looks like Law lasts moments.  
>He was the ship doctor and it still was like there is none.<p>

"I don't know the name of it. But, yes, he told me about it."

"Luffy..."

"There is no cure. It's a death sentence."

"WHAT?! HOW CAN IT BE INCURABLE? HE WAS CLEARLY ALIVE WHEN WE MET HIM! IF IT IS A DEATH SENTENCE HE SHOULD HAVE DIED! LUFFY!"

Chopper grabbed Luffy and was shaking him while screaming at him, when suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine as Luffy looked dead serious at him.

"Enough Chopper. There is no cure, but he saved himself."

"But...but...how?"

"I don't know. He told me that a man called Cora, saved him, opened his eyes to the truth and gave him a way to save himself. But in the end it was all on him."

"What should I do?"

"Well, you're our doctor and I trust your judgment Chopper."

Luffy opened his smiled, patting Chopper's head.

"That won't make me happy, your bastard! ...I will make something to make him better, whatever it is, he doesn't need to go through it in pain."

"I'm counting on you! SANJIII ! FOOD!"

Chopper stayed in the room thinking about what to do. He was worried, but it was also something worth a note, so he decided to list all Law's symptoms, because there is no way that it didn't have happened to no one else.

His mind was on fire.

Was Law the patient zero?

It got worse with the time?

Did it developed alone or was of something he came in contact with?

Was he older today than he was yesterday?

And that last thought made Chopper do a double check. If that is true, then Law would eventually return to normal, but it also means that what he was seeing was what Law's body have gone through that period.  
>That let Chopper scared, what he already had let pass? What could be worse than this?<p>

~~ Kitchen ~~

They all stood there, waiting for Luffy to say something, while he was eating like a animal, acting like nothing had happened, like he didn't gave them quite a scare and ignoring the stares.

"Huum huum...?"

Nami tried once, tried twice, and the boys could see that she was losing her patience, Robin smiled and counted till 3.

3...2...1

"LUFFY!"

"What?"

"Aren't you missing something?"

Luffy looked around the table, saw all the food, looked at himself and then back at his friends.

"Huum...no."

"Aren't gonna to tell us something?"

"Aaah, yes of course. Thank you guys for letting food for me! Hihihihihi"

A spoon flew across the table, hitting Luffy in the head.

"Wow...why did you hit me?"

Nami's angry face, made Luffy rethink the situation. He took a deep breath and said:

"Thank you for the food Sanji, it was delicious."

"We aren't waiting for it! We want to know about Law!"

"Aaah. Why didn't you asked?"

"I'm gonna to kill you!"

When they finally managed to prevent Nami from strangle Luffy, they all sat and waited for Luffy to tell them about what was happening.

His serious face showed that now was no time for jokes - which is a rare occasion, rarely Luffy got serious, and for him to be so, it must be something big.

"It's not my place to talk about his personal history to you guys. I want to, but I felt like he told me that because he wanted someone else to understand his reasons, to understand why he hates Doflamingo so much."

"And what it has to do with what happened this morning?"

"Zoro, don't be an ass, Luffy is telling us something important!"

"Oie, you're the one trying to kill him a minute ago!"

"That's past."

"How Convenient."

"Stop bothering Nami-swan! You neanderthal!"

Zoro didn't get to answer Sanji, as Luffy continued to talk, ignoring them.

"What happened today, has happened to Law in the past. But now he has Chopper to helping him."

"What does he have?"

"I don't know, but he is sick."  
>"Didn't he tell you about it?"<p>

"I didn't paid attention."

"Luffy!"

They all turn to see Chopper leaning on the door, breathlessly when he revealed to them what he discovered.

"He is older! Law is older!"

"So..."

"He does not have the same age as yesterday!"

Robin was fascinated, she didn't said much, but she noticed one thing or another. And since her talk with Sanji, she decided to be a distant observer.  
>After all she saw and heard, that new information brought some light to the situation, and she felt that now was a good time to reveal to them some of her own conclusions.<p>

"So if I get it right, Law is older and his symptoms are worse?"

"Yes."

"Could it be that we are seeing what Law's body has gone through that specific age?"

"I think so Robin-chan."

"How old he is, Chopper?"

"Thirteen years old, I think."

"Luffy, should we be worried?"

Luffy stayed quiet. But Robin insisted.  
>"Captain, you don't need to tell us everything, but could you at least tell us if it will get worse? We need to be prepared, he we are three weeks away from Zou and his crew."<p>

"It will get worse."

"How much worse?"

"He didn't tell me anything beyond his thirteen, but even so, it still pretty bad."

Sanji finally voiced his concern.

"Are you saying that you don't have a clue about what happened to him after that?"

"No."

"It leave us with a big time gape don't it?"

"What are you talking about, Marimo?"

"Well, Doflamingo has said that he and Law parted way ten years ago, and how old Law is? 26? That leave us with three years, where we don't know nothing."

"Wow."

"That is a lot of time, a lot can happen in three years."

"Yeah, for example yourself, Marimo, in a two years time you learned how to count."

"That's enough! I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF!"

"YOU CAN TRY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**For the comments I got to said, that I re-read the chapter and it was really the age part was really confusing.**

**So let me try to explain.**

**Law got younger, but he is slowly getting older again.**

**So as the days pass the older he got, so if yesterday he was 11, today he is 12, and tomorrow he will be 13.**

**I will rewrite that part.**

**And I'm really trying to make this fic grammatically less painful to all of you.**

**The way the way the english language deals with past, present and future is different from my own language. I got confused sometimes.**

**But thanks for the support and comments.**

**I'm already writing the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't so bad.<br>Law spent the entire day in the infirmary, he barely moved, only moaned, and when he was truly awake, he only showed confusion.  
>For several times he asked Chopper if he was one of the doctors that Cora-san had bring him to, only to lower his head and ask where that man - Cora something - was.<br>Chopper was certain that Law was scared, and for several moments he swear that he heard a small reprimanded cry.  
>"When will you stop fooling around and send me away?"<p>

That was unexpected.

"I'm not going to send you away."

"Yes, you will. In the end everyone does it."

"I assure you, that I'm not everyone."

Chopper was surprised by the lack of faith that Law showed. His mind was running wild with options of what to do to distract Law from whatever he was feeling or thinking, when someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

The door wasn't even openned and he could already see a small trace of hope and happiness appear on Law's face, only to be washed away when he noticed that the one who knocked was not the one he was waiting for.

"Robin!"

"Hello Chopper! Hello Law."

Robin gently smiled at Law that only nodded with his head. A completely different behaviour from the one that Zoro and Sanji described. To Chopper and Robin, it could only mean that they were seeing a moment in Law's life where Cora became the person that Law look up to, when Law started to return being a child, and that from what they understood, gave the push for he to become a better person - the person that they met in Punk Hazard.

They were curious about who that man really was. Luffy himself had showed great admiration for that man, that he didn't even met, and he clearly had a major importance to Law, as they could see right now.

"Did you see Corazon?"

"He isn't here at the moment, but I believe that tomorrow he will be, for now I'm here to keep you company while our little doctor rest a little. Is it okay?"

"Yes."

Simple and direct.  
>That was Chopper's observation, very rare to a child of that age, but since when someone that affiliate himself with Luffy and crew can be considered normal?<br>Despite that, Chopper was reluctant to leave, but Robin gave him an opening and he really needed to sleep, after all, since he noticed that Law was getting older as the time pass and with it, that strange disease was getting worse by the minute, he spent most of his time trying to understand what was plaguing Law's small body.

"Chopper? Weren't you going to rest?"

" hn? Yes, of course!"

Finally she was there, alone with Law.  
>Robin saw this as an opportunity to really talk to him for the first time.<br>She felt kind of related to him, for some reason she felt that they shared similar tragedies in life.  
>After all, it takes one to know one. And she was quite familiar with eyes that are so much older than the owner, with the maturity in someone so young, of the permanent distrust of any adult, and with the small hope that insists in appear - the hope that someone like their savior, would suddenly appear and show them the light, only to have that hope crushed time and time again.<p>

Law has all of that and some more.

How she knows?  
>When she lost everything, she was completly alone, and for years she thought that couldn't exist anything more terrible than that. But the time showed her that there is something worse, after all, she was only a teenager when she started to work with Crocodile.<br>But for more cold that he may be, he still had some kind of moral, limits that even he would not dare to cross. But after seeing Dressrosa, after knowing what a man like Doflamingo was capable of, she changed how she saw Law, because he was alone with that man, and nothing good can come from that.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Law broke her thoughts.

"How can you tell?"

"Cora-san was always with me, he never left my side since the moment in which we run away from Doflamingo."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because Cora-san isn't here. So that means that Doflamingo found us, and you are here to play nice and try to fool me."

Robin stayed quiet. Law was a smart kid, but he was a kid nonetheless, and like one he would drop information even if he doesn't want to.

"You're wasting your time. Go back to Doffy and tell him that I'm dying, I'm useless now. That if he wants someone to play with, he can go to Baby 5, she will love it."  
>There was so much information in his voice.<p>

She noticed the bitterness when he talk about the fact that he was dying, she noticed the disgusted when he said "play with" and she also noticed something petty and trying to sound like some evil vengeance, but sounding almost childlike when he said that Baby 5 would love to be the in his place was the "plaything".

It was wrong in so many ways.  
>But that put some light to why Law is the way he is, and also makes his confused actions when they arrived at Dressrosa much more coherent.<br>But she wouldn't jump on conclusions, for all she know, the Law in front of her, was the one that was away from Doflamingo, that despite it all had someone that cared about him, that would protect him. So she asked herself, should her play her part as a Doflamingo's messenger, or stay true and try to explain the situation to him?

She sat on the bed, next to him and calmly started to explain.

"I don't work for Doflamingo and I will never going to. I don't have all the answers, but one thing I can assure you...He won't come after you while you here with us."

"But do you know when Cora will return?"

That was the difficulty moment, she found herself incapable of telling him the truth.  
>Cora was dead, in fact he died a long time ago, probably around the time that Law's age now represent.<br>If they were correct in their assumptions, it does not matter if she lie or tell him the truth, when Law become a year older, he would forget everything - the body was protecting himself and his original memories, they could not give Law a better childhood, even if they succeed in make him happy, he would forget and it all would be for nothing.

"He will be here tomorrow, not later than after tomorrow. He is being careful, so he would not bring attention to you."

Law didn't appear happy, but at least he was satisfied with the answer.  
>She wanted to continue with her questions, she wanted him to stay focused on her, but after knowing that Cora won't be there, Law simply hid himself inside his own mind and didn't look like he wanted to leave so soon.<p>

But it wasn't all in vain, she believed that she would manage to grab a lot of pieces and by the end of all this, she would understand the puzzle that Law was and is.  
>Maybe it wasn't the right thing go snooping in someone past, after all, she never told her friends all of her past, because somethings should be left unsaid and when she join them, them still kind of naive and she didn't want to be the one to tarnish that. The thing is, for more wrong that is to poke into Law's past, she could not help herself, not when the wound were right in front of her, not when her own powers make it possible to her to know so many things from so many people.<p>

But she decided to wait, she was sure that she would have enough time and despite putting on herself the limitation of not directly question him, she knows that some skeletons cannot stay always locked on the closet.

She moved close to him, and seeing that Law didn't moved away, began to petty his hair.  
>It was a small gesture of kindness.<br>But she knows this kind of thing is necessary, it's a confort for the heart and soul of any child that is scared and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well we finally got on that very sad moment of the manga.**

**There's a lot of Luffy's point of view on this chapter, so I tried to stay as true as possible to the character.**

* * *

><p>It was disturbing how from one day to another, the infirmary became Law's home.<p>

So it was natural that some of them stayed with Law - Chopper, Robin and sometimes Sanji.  
>Usopp, Brook and Franky stayed out of the infirmary, but it wasn't like they didn't cared or that they didn't stop by, at least once, to see if everything is alright, it's just that they simply didn't knew how to handle the situation.<p>

Luffy for his part, showed a very mature posture, and even without saying a word to them, had let it clear that he didn't want to expose Law's situation.

Chopper was the only person with who Luffy had talked about it, and Luffy's worried words didn't sound like an order, but like a request, a desire of which Chopper interpreted as - if possible, keep what happens in the infirmary in the infirmary.

And so they obeyed.

Zoro decided on his own that he wouldn't interfere. It was his policy to any of them, and it wouldn't be different now. As for Nami, she sometimes helped them, but she was busier trying to keep them on route.  
>But it was during one of those few times that Nami stopped by to bring clothes or food and stay over so Chopper can eat, that the unexpected happened.<p>

Law was sleeping quietly, his breathing was slightly better - since to lower his suffering, Chopper had given him a huge dosage of painkillers, and some of the after effects were that Law literally slept almost all the time.

That was until that fated moment.

Nami was reading a book while sitting in one of chairs, calmly passing time, when she spared a look at Law, but what she saw left her without words or actions.

Blood started to flow from Law's nose, then a small cut appeared on his forehead and it started to bleed, his face started to become red and in some places even purple.

She got close to him, but didn't know what to do, she was afraid of leaving him and it somehow become worse, but she also knew that she was incapable of help him, so she yelled asking for help.  
>The problem was that Law soon followed her and started to scream as well. It was a terrifying scream full of pain and sorrow. Law then started to thrash and some parts of his face began to swell, hand marks started to appear in his wrists and in the middle of screams he cried compulsively.<p>

Stuck in her own trance, she didn't even heard the door being opened. Chopper and Luffy entered, both heading to Law was if there is no one else in the room, she didn't even manage to jump scare when Robin came silently and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her away to the kitchen.  
>There she found the rest of crew on an uncomfortable silence, trying very hard to ignore the screams coming from the infirmary.<p>

And so, no joke was shared nor comment was made until Luffy had returned.

Upon Luffy arrival, Zoro was the first to say something, his voice calm, serious, obviously trying to be an emotional pillar to the rest of them.

"So I believe that Cora-guy died today. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So now we are completely ignorant about what is to happen?"

"Yes. But everything will be fine, Torao is a very strong guy! Hihi"

Luffy's smile was contagious. It was so silly and out of place that it brought normality to them, and to Zoro that was more than enough to return to his routine.

"Well, what is done is done, he survived it once, he will survive it now."

"Hey! Where you think you're going, Marimo?"

"I'm going to train."

"Are you blind or deaf or both? Can you show a little more compassion?"

"There is nothing we can do, Shitty Cook! Staying here moping around wasn't going to do any good to Law or to any of us. So let Chopper do his job, he will help Law and let Robin do ... whatever she does. The rest of us should stay focused on our functions on this ship, we will be much more helpful, keeping this ship going smoothly."

From the look on Usopp's and Sanji's faces it was clear that they wanted to complain, but what more they could do?  
>Zoro was right after all.<br>How they could help, if they didn't even know where to start.  
>They could at least stay out of the way, and be ready to help if it was necessary, but that is all.<p>

After saying so, Zoro left, but the screams don't.

It was uncomfortable.  
>Their ship was always so happy, there's always music, food, and laughs. Even in the saddest days, they could always go back to their ship and seek happiness, none of them were accustomed to this, even more when it comes from a child.<br>It was affecting them, even Luffy, always so goofy and optimist, was losing his patience.  
>He never coped very well with other people crying.<br>Always resorting to a joke, a big "Shut up", or even shaking the other person while crying as well.

But Luffy knew that he cannot do that to Law.

Luffy gave his biggest smile to them.  
>It wasn't a completely fake smile, he was good at finding a motive to smile, but he was doing it to make them feel better, and seeing them returning to the day by day routine showed him that he accomplished that, and that made him happy, and so he smiled.<br>It was natural.  
>It wasn't logic, it wasn't planned, his intuition had never let him down.<p>

But, there is always a but, despite what he said to his friends, he had listened Torao pretty well in Dressrosa, he listened to his story, heard the sorrow and anger, felt the deep sadness that Torao felt.  
>He didn't need any Haki to know that for Torao, revealing part of his past, was really a big thing, a big step.<p>

He felt special that Torao trusted him so much - it's a good sign, he could ask him to join his crew after all of this.

But Luffy also noticed how Law deliberately omitted some things, because they did not had enough time and because he just didn't wanted Luffy to know about it.

He understood Torao reasons, they're captains of a pirate crew, being he who he was, he knew that he can take anyone down -because he is going to be the pirate king - but even so, he didn't want that the marines or other pirates to have acknowledged about what happened to him after his brother's death.  
>But Torao had seen it, he had seen it all, and that made him wish for Torao to show him what have hurt him so much.<p>

He had seen Doflamingo, and Doflamingo's family - a bunch of wackos - he saw how they admired but also how they feared the man, even so, their fear was different from Torao's fear. It was different even on the way Doflamingo looked at Torao. It was a look that he didn't forgot, one that he never had seen before.

But that look on Doflamingo's face made him remember Hancock, of when she told him about Mariejois, about the Celestial Dragons, about what happened to her and why she hid that mark, why she felt so much shame and pain because of that. And well, Doflamingo was a Celestial Dragon, that Luffy know for sure, what he didn't know was what Torao was to Doflamingo.

Whatever it was, one thing he cannot deny - when in Dressrosa, all his instincts screamed at him when he saw that man hovering over Torao. It wasn't the violence, it wasn't the shots, it was the man - so big and Torao so powerless - his gut feeling telling him that he need to get out of there and take Torao away from that man grasp, he need to take Torao as far away as he could from that birdman.

To hell what whatever Torao wanted to do in that place, to hell to what all of that means to him.

But in the end, it was his own needs, his own desire to kick Doflamingo's ass, was stronger than Torao attempts to distance himself from them.

From that moment on, everything got another meaning.  
>In Dressrosa, Torao was fighting against an invisible enemy, against his memories, and more than it, Torao was his friend, so he stayed there as well - he always fight and bleed for his friends - and being so, he would stay by Torao's side now, he would help Torao again and again, he was prepared to that, Torao had seen him on his worst and he would support him on his.<p>

By the end of all of this he knew that they would have a big feast with booze, food and lots and lots of meat, and Torao will be fine, because there is no one that don't cure themselves after a good party with straw hats pirates.


	7. Chapter 7

**ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot, My Soul is Spartan, KawaiiDoge, LawFan and all the others thank you all for the support.**

**Well this chapter was difficult to write, I found myself stuck several times, but there it is. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>It was a hell of a night, but in the next morning, Law was relatively fine.<p>

No bruises, no fever, no crying, absolutely nothing.  
>The spots still there, but it didn't appeared to be affecting him in the way it was before.<br>But even so, the situation was still unnerving.  
>Law stood there, sitting, hugging his knees, and quietly looking at them, almost like he was waiting for something or someone.<p>

He didn't ask about anything, which was frustrating for Robin, she was expecting questions about Cora, about Doflamingo, and not the silence that she received.

Chopper on the other hand was having the time of his life, it was terrible how much Law suffered in such small period, and he can only image how it was to suffer like that for the true duration of his disease - but as a doctor, see the beginning of the worst symptoms, the aggravation and stabilization of such terrible affliction was fantastic. But it still a mystery to him how Law's disease had stopped the process of destroying the boy's body, for all the exams, there is no other prognostic than death, and Law was there, alive and with no signs of getting worse.

They both had questions, despite it being for different reasons.

Chopper wanted to ask "how it happened?"  
>Robin wanted to ask "what happened?"<p>

And all they got was silence.  
>Big dark circles under scared eyes, hands that search for something and not a word.<p>

If they were right in their assumption, Law now was thirteen years old boy, and for all he knows, he was alone, in a strangers ship, full of stranger people, after going through a traumatic experience.

So his silence, to Chopper, was a symptom.  
>To Robin it was fear.<br>Different names to the same thing.

They're giving up, when Law spoke for the first time.

"When will he come to talk to me?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. The young master."

There was a very clearly disdain in those words, they didn't even had to think and they already knew about who Law was speaking of.

Chopper was looking frantically to everywhere, when Robin tried the same approach as the last time Law asked for Doflamingo.

"He is not coming..."

She didn't even had the time to finish, Law immediately interrupted her, making her remember that this Law was older and did not see the warlord in the same way as before.

"It's bullshit. If he isn't coming, so Vergo is. I know the situation I'm in, I know this is one of his games, and I don't fucking care. Just get over with it!"

It was clear as a day that Law's fear was slowly becoming anger.  
>Try to speak with him was proving to be futile, so they let it be, or at least Robin let it be, Chopper is trying to find comforting words.<p>

"Chopper, it's breakfast, let's go."

"H n? You can go, I will stay."

Robin looked at Chopper, very serious this time, she wanted the little doctor to let Law alone, because she felt that their presence isn't doing any good.

"Chopper, come with me...please."

It took a little while but Chopper agreed, leaving Law alone.  
>When they arrived in the kitchen, the questions seemed endless.<br>Everyone wanted to know about Law.

Apart from it, everything was normal, almost like anything had ever happened.  
>Soon the jokes returned, even a small argument between the swordsman and the cook almost become a fight - it was literally the best case scenario, they thought that the worst was yet to come, but everything was pleasantly calm.<p>

When the everyone finished, Robin decided to stay behind and help Sanji, being almost immediately interrupted by him, saying that she doesn't need to do anything. So she sat and started to share some of her own thoughts about the situation - normally she would talk to Nami, but for some odd reason she thought that Sanji was the best person to speak to, he was sensible to emotional things, and when you get over his obsession for women, he can be a very observant person.

"I'm the only one thinking it is too good to be true?"

"About what exactly, my lovely Robin-swan?"

"Law. It's too much calm, too much peace considering what we know about him, Doflamingo, and about what happened."

"Well, it is more or less a year per day, doesn't? Maybe the difficult part passed during the night?"

"It's possible. But he is a man full of emotional scars, I don't want it to be get worse, but it is the only thing that make sense."

"Maybe Doflamingo wasn't so bad..."

Robin's cold stare made Sanji stop right there.

"You wasn't there, he was making the people of an entire country kill themselves. Men, Women, children, he didn't spare anyone. He was drugging kids, selling people, trafficking drugs. No matter how you look at it, there is no way he wasn't evil."

"I'm not saying he isn't evil, what I'm saying is that in his own disturbed mind, maybe, he wasn't doing anything wrong to Law."

"I fail to see what you're trying to say, Sanji."

"He could have killed Law, several times, but he chose not to..."

"He failed to, it's different."

"He was a Celestial Dragon! His was raised to think he was better than the rest. So if he treat people like things, it wasn't entirely a surprise."

"Are you defending him?"

"No! Never! I'm trying to understand him, so I can understand Law's situation."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Think about it. His favorite boy, runs away with his so "loyal" brother. They simply disappear and he doesn't know if they're alive or not, then he discovers he was being betrayed, that his precious boy was alive, playing happy family with his brother, that was trying to sabotage him..."

"..and..."

"Sums it with the fact that he is a man that made at least half of a country population kill themselves, and you will see that his reaction is pretty expected."

"That doesn't explain this calmness."

"It does, he is cold and manipulative, like Law. Think that in Law's mind, Doflamingo recently killed his own bother, so what a man like him would do now? Kill Law? No. Hit him? No. I bet he would try to sell the image of a misunderstood brother, try to win Law's affection back."

Robin didn't agreed with everything but she could imagine Doflamingo doing it, and failing, since he did not know that Law had seen Cora's death. And Law for his part was scared because he thought that Doflamingo knows about it, and was finding it strange that the man didn't do anything yet.

It was building a pressure between them, a very dangerous situation that would eventually blow.  
>Soon or late, Law or Doflamingo would lose the patience, the question is who.<p>

"He failed."

"What?"

"Doflamingo failed...if what you're saying was what happened, then he failed and what we were seeing is the calm before the storm."

"I don't like the look on your face Robin-swan. I don't think I will like what you're thinking."

"Law will start the chain reaction. Sure he is getting better, but he still sick nonetheless, he doesn't understand his situation, he doesn't have the prospect of future and in the infirmary he was angry telling that Doflamingo was playing with him. I think that he will snap."

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. Savoring that smell of smoke, that always helped him think, reflect and stay calm.  
>He turned to Robin and gave her one of his best smiles.<p>

"Well, it was a very disturbing matter this one. I only want it to be over."

"It will, eventually."

"But maybe it will take to long for my like, dear Robin. Well, after such grim talking I think we deserve some sweet. What do you think?"

"I would love to, cook-san."

They smiled at each other, and Sanji went to the refrigerator to grab the dessert, when a noise of something crashing startled them.

"What the hell is that!?"

Robin didn't even had the time to answer when they heard a scream coming from the deck, a very familiar scream - Usopp.


	8. Chapter 8

**It is a small chapter, but I wanted to post something before Carnival.**

**Like I said, Carnival is coming and I won't write anything till it ends, so the next chapter probably will be by the end of the month.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Usopp was fishing with Luffy.<p>

They were in a friendly competition to see who catch the biggest fish, so Sanji could make the biggest lunch, that would end prematurely in Luffy's stomach.  
>Brook was playing on the background, Zoro was calmly sleeping which he would later deny and say that it was meditation, and Nami was taking a sunbath.<br>Their normal routine, it was so familiar, so common, that none of them noticed that Law had left the infirmary, calmly walking to the deck and coldly staring at them all.

No one saw or expected him to leave the infirmary on his own.  
>But there he was, concentrated and serious as he was getting ready to attack - and so he did.<br>Their only warning was that small and childlike voice saying "Room".  
>And then the anchor came falling from the sky right into the middle of the deck, doing a considerable damage, soon followed by Usopp and Brook's screams of surprise and panic.<p>

They all had an idea of the extend of Law's powers.

Ussop being the closest to Law, had instinctively raised his weapon to defend himself - but Law interpreted that as an attack pose and retaliated.  
>They all stood in shock, Luffy was so surprised as them and didn't expected that Law would attack in such fury. But for their luck, Zoro was expecting that. Since the day one he expected that Law would at least try to kill one of them, so he grabbed Usopp's shirt, pulling him close, to avoiding the piece of wood that came piercing the ground.<br>The intuito was clear - impaling Ussop.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Who the hell are you talking to boy?"

But Law had completely ignored Zoro, yelling at Doflamingo as if he was there, hiding somewhere.

"I'm here! I heard everything you said! So stop playing with me. You want something, so come and get it! I dare you!"

Zoro didn't waited for Law to finish his monologue, he was going to attack, but before he could deal his blow on Law, he heard Usopp and Nami screaming, both being replaced by fishes and disappearing of their view.

"NAMI!" "USOPP!"

Zoro could hear Luffy and Sanji screaming their names, so he didn't waste time and grabbed Law by his collar, shaking him while asking:

"Where you send them?!"

Law's answer as a smirk on his face.  
>He clearly wanted to anger Zoro, and he was close to it.<br>Zoro's anger could be sensed by Luffy, that immediately ran to his direction, wrapping his arms on Zoro, that started to fight against him.

"Zoro, wait! He doesn't know us!"

"Where did you send them!?"

Law continued to smile to them, but before anyone could make a move, they all heard Sanji say:

"I found them!"

The sound of Sanji jumping in the water almost hide the sickly sound of bones breaking.  
>Only Law's screams was capable of make them notice the serious of the situation.<br>Law was dropping on his knees holding one of his hands.

While Frank and Brook helped Sanji, Robin and Chopper, after seeing Law's face, got close to where Luffy, Zoro and Law were.

What they saw was exactly what Nami had told them, bruises appearing from out of nowhere in Law's body. And he with wet eyes look to no one other than Zoro, his eyes full of ire, the same ire, that Zoro had seen in the first day after the incident.

"You're his new guard dog, h n? Well, let me tell you one thing, in the end, no matter what I do, he will not kill me. But you, oooh, you are so dead."

"You aren't making any sense, kid."

"I will tell him what you did. And you will pay."

"I didn't do anything, you crazy kid!"

Their verbal confrontation didn't last long, soon Law lay on the floor, whimpering, and his injuries appeared to get worse.  
>Ignoring everything, Chopper came running and started to check on Law, that appeared to be a completely different person.<p>

"I'm sorry...I won't run away, please..."

Chopper was concentrated on trying to stop Law from get his injuries worst, while Zoro and Luffy stayed there motionless.  
>Seeing that their captain was lost about what to do, Robin came close to help Chopper, and left Sanji and Frank to deal with Nami and Usopp.<p>

"What do you need, Doctor?"

"I need to take him to the infirmary, he need to be immobilized since I don't know if it will get worse or not."

Robin used her powers to slap both Zoro and Luffy back into action.

"We need to help Chooper..."

Luffy was fast as a lightning, but Zoro reacted in a very different way. He simply stood there, looking at Law that was crying on the ground.  
>The others had simply gave up of asking for Zoro assistance, but they were unaware that Zorro wasn't in shock, or simply ignoring Law's suffering, far from it, he noticed that he was the only one seeing it without any emotional interference.<br>And being so, he also noticed that he was the only one really listening to what Law was whispering while trying to hold his cries.

He didn't like the sound of it, he would prefer that the cook was there, his observation haki was slightly superior than his, and he deal far better with emotional things.

But there he was seeing Law and after what Law himself had said to him, he was seeing it differently.  
>He knows that Law wasn't seeing them when he started to attack everyone. That, plus the words he was whispering -<p>

"please, Doffy, I'm sorry." "I don't run away..."  
>"Tell him to stop"<br>"I will do whatever you want".

That last one was not a good thing to say to the warlord. But anyway, it looks like in the past Doflamingo had decided to not punish Law personally, but to send someone else to do the job.  
>What a bastard.<br>That's all Zoro could thought about.

The crew left with Law, while he lay down to meditate.  
>His mind running fast, making a list with every face that he saw in Dressrosa. Who had beat Law to that point? From looks of it, it was a cruel beating even to an adult, but for a child, it was torture.<br>He skip the women from his list, he was sure that Law's problems was more focused in men in general, so his abuser had to be a man, but from all the henchmen he met, for worse that they actions may be, they didn't had the aura of someone that could do it, leaving only one name in his mind - Vergo.

He didn't see the man, but he knew that he was in Punk Hazard, and Law had taken quite a beat from him.  
>Maybe that was the man.<br>Maybe someone from the crew knows about that man?

All in all, Zoro questioned himself, why bother?

It wasn't like Law was there to stay, he would go back to normal and return to his ship.  
>But on the other hand, Luffy had take a liking on the taciturn pirate captain, and his friends appeared to have grown accostumed to the strangeness of the man, well, liking it or not, he would stay eye opened to anything that could affect his friends, and now it means keep an eye on the creepy little Law.<p>

So be it, his analysis aren't so helpful, so he decided to keep it to himself, if someone asks, he will tell, but for now he knows that what he need is a more profound meditation - not sleep or slacking off, like that annoying cook says, but a nice meditation, that looks like and feels like, sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yesterday I posted chapter 8, thinking it was the 9. Thanks for the warning, and now yes, I'm posting the chapter 9.**

**I hope you enjoy. Only warning that things will get worse before they get better.**

* * *

><p>Chopper was frantic.<p>

In one hand he got Law, on the other hand he got Usopp and Nami.  
>Of course the severity of the injuries were very different, but even so, he was worried about their companions.<p>

While Luffy and Robin put Law on the examination table, Chopper spared a glance at where Sanji was, everyone appeared to be fine, but that was a close call to Usopp - a really close call.  
>Chopper could feel his body tremble with the possibility, but his attention was brough back to Law, when the sound of a bone breaking echoed in the room, soon followed by Law's screams.<p>

"WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING?!"

"We didn't do nothing!"

"It's true Chopper-san, the bone just broke without us even touch him."

"What?! Oh My God! Oh My God! We need a doctor! Ah I'm a doctor! Move over, let me see!"

Chopper could see Law, now holding his shoulder, with a deep purple color starting to appear on his side - that wasn't a good sign, Chopper knew that he need to be quick.

"Robin, I need a scissor, quick!"

As soon as he asked, a hand appeared on his left side with a scissor, and he started to cut Law's shirt.  
>Everyone in the room stared in shock, seeing the red that slowly was becoming purple on Law's left side and the evident difficulty that he was having in breathing. But what disturbed them was the sounds, it was like an invisible force was beating Law, and none of them could stop it.<p>

And that was what affected Luffy the most, their captain always protected his friends, and since Law saved him in Marineford, Luffy saw him as a friend - he helped Law on his quest against Doflamingo, saved Law from Doflamingo, but in all those times, he had someone there, someone that he could kick ass, but now, there is no one.

Whatever was plaguing Law, has already happened and nothing could change it.  
>Seeing that there is nothing he could do, Luffy put his hat close to Law's head, gave a little nod to him despite knowing that Law was unaware of his surroundings.<p>

"Chopper! Take good care of him. I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, Luffy!"

Luffy gave to them one smile, not his biggest or brightest one, but a conforting one, one that showed that he had an unbreakable trust on their abilities, and that no one could do better than them on this or any other situation.

After Luffy left them, there he stood, alone with Robin and Law, only monitoring Law's life signs.  
>As they both know, they could not avoid what his body will go through, they could only assure that it don't become worse, and wait for it to end.<p>

Of the two of them, in the infermary silence, Robin had the most opmistic view, to her, Law won't die from it, the simply fact that he is alive today, was a proof that they wouldn't going to face any possiblity of death.

Chopper on the other hand, believed that they had to be cautious. He wasn't in Dressrosa, but he heard what his friends stories about what happened, he read the newspapers, listened to the murmurs - all in all, maybe Law's surviving his childhood and teenager years was merely luck.

The sounds of bones cracking or breaking and the screams were over, and Law lay still on the bed, his breath slowly and his face showing that he was in pain - not physical, since Chopper had made sure of that, but in his memories he was still suffering.

They stood still for a while, until Chopper broke the silence.

"The marks on his neck...it's a hand mark."

Robin looked at Chopper, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It's a mark of just one hand, it was clearly an adult, a very big adult even for ours standards."

"Doflamingo was a very big man, even for an adult Law."

"I don't like it, Robin. For how long it will continue to happen?"

"I'm sure that, whatever happens, he will survive...but for how long it will happen, well, on that matter I'm afraid that we are going to face it at least one more time."

"What you're talking about?"  
>"I believe that there is a slim line between fear and hate. Moments before all of this happened, Law was yelling, challenging Doflamingo, then he attacked ... and later he cried and asked to stop."<p>

"Of course he would ask it to stop. What we saw was cruel!"

"I agreed. What I'm saying is that Law is a prideful and stubborn young man, and I'm sure that he was the same when younger. He would not accept Doflamingo's wants, not without a fight. And Doflamingo being who he is, would love to see Law lose hope and break."

Law moved on the bed, stopping them both, that looked at them and in their own minds, made very different conclusions.

Chopper questioned what made Law so cold, strong and so detached from the others.

Robin questioned what made him build such strong walls to protected himself from the others.

"...I won't forget..."  
>"...never going...call him -san"<p>

Law's murmuring drove their attention back to present.  
>Chopper turned to Robin, and with a proud smile said.<p>

"See, there is still defiance in him!"

Robin could not smile at that, she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"That's why, Chopper, I has told you that wasn't the last time we will go through this."

Chopper smile fell immediately.

"If there is one thing I recognize in him, it was the fear. He is cold, distant, but I bet he doesn't do it to hurt anyone's feelings. Despite his calculating mind and stoic expression, I sense that bone chilling feeling, born only from the hopeless situation of facing something bigger and stronger, that holds control of your life and death, and that no matter how strong you got, it will forever haunt you..."

"...Robin...are you talking about...?"

"Buster Call. To me it was the destructive power of a simple command, how it had taken from me, everything I that knew and loved. How it throw my childhood, my innocence, my life, in hell in a matter of hours. To Law I think it is more, I don't know what or who, but I bet Doflamingo is part of it. That's how I know, Chopper, that kid isn't hopeless, not yet, but he will be."

~~ some hours before, on Sunny's deck ~~

Zoro was relaxing, almost in a zen state, when he got that strange feeling of something coming to attack him - he doesn't sense an ill intention, so he was sure it was the Sanji - - should he dodge or not, should he block the attack, or let it be and give himself a justification to start a sparing session with the annoying cook?

He didn't even finished his thoughts, and he was send flying by a very strong kick. His only conclusion was that he need to train his haki better, he really thought that he had more time - or the cook was getting faster - no, he definitely need to train his haki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHITTY COOK!?"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP US!"

"I SAVED USSOP's LIFE!"

"...yeah...yeah...BUT THEN YOU DECIDED TO STAY LIKE...DON'T IGNORE ME!"

They shared a few angry noises, when Zoro stopped and looked serious at Sanji.

"Oie...Ero-Cook! Did you fight against Vergo?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a fight per se, it was more like a little altercation."

"Wasn't it the same?"

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE DIFFERENCE!"

Some kicks later, while resting and waiting to see who was going to make the first move, Zoro continued his questions.

"How much strong he is?"

"Very strong."

Zoro look inquisitively at Sanji, that was visible showing his discomfort, when grudgingly admited.

"Strong enough to defend my kicks...and crack the bone of my shin."

"He won."

"The fight was over in that moment, if we continued, I won't be able to fight 100%, and against a man like him, you have to fight with all you got."

"He is a cruel guy?"

"I would say, effective bastard. He won't waste energy on someone unnecessarily. A typical marine, you order and he will do."

"He was pirate, infiltrated."

"So, he was a methodical bastard, whatever, why you want to know about it? You normally don't care about who I fight or how I fight as long as I stay in one piece."

"I was trying to let it go, but the doubt keep me from meditating."

"You want to say "keep you from sleeping" ?"

Zoro send and annoyed look at Sanji, that smirked at him. Soon becoming serious and adding.

"Look, I wasn't his objective. I'm pretty sure he believed that me and all the marines would die with the gas. But that doesn't made him fight carelessly, far from it, he fights serious, it's no matter to him, who or how strong his opponent is. Your type of guy, no bullshit, he got things done."

"Thats what I'm afraid of. I believe he was the one that in the past, hurt the kid enough to make Chopper and Robin run to the infirmary with him."

"Well, looks like you are right, Marimo. He is a cruel bastard."


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was very difficult to write, I wanted a normal day, some normal behaviour, and I didn't know how to put it. But in the end, I manage to write this small chapter. **

**The next one is gonna to be the biggest chapter I have write till now...so it will take a while to post it. **

**Hope you guys like, thank you all.**

* * *

><p>The commotion of the day was soon forgotten.<br>Being a crew member of Straw Hats pirates, had some advantages - they are not easily surprised and they all has an unique ability to overcome any sadness, distress, or dark mood that they face.

It was for things like that, that Robin felt so much lighter since he joined the crew, two years ago. And was also because of it, that as soon as Sanji yelled, calling them for dinner everything was automatically better.

Luffy came flying from out of nowhere, and Sanji kicked him away to give everyone a little more time, so they could get some food, Zoro made some grumpy noises and Sanji called him a Marimo, but before they could start anything, Brook farted, making part of the crew laugh and another complain for his lack of manners - especially Sanji, since the ladies were in the room.

Everything was fine and funny - or a nightmare if you only focus on the chaotic situation that every meal has become.

Immersed in their own chaos, most of them didn't notice Law's shy presence.  
>Except Zoro and Robin.<br>He was close to the door, and while Zoro was ready to grab his sword, prepared of any kind of attack, Robin just smiled and patiently waited for Law to enter the kitchen, she was sure that the smell and the noise would attract any child, no matter how stubborn they may be.

It took more time than they both expected, but slowly the door opened - only enough to the Heart Pirate's captain look inside. He was in doubt, that much was clear - doubt and fear.  
>So Zoro tired of waiting simply got up and opened the door.<p>

"Will you enter or not?"

Law's eyes were enormous, he looked at Zoro, clearly trying to hide his surprise and fear of the unknown man and place. Most of his injuries were healed, only a busted lip, and some hand marks on his neck are visible.

"I will not."

Law was already leaving when Zoro grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside.  
>It was evident the annoyance on Law's face, to Robin it was a much better look than the scared one. Seeing that everyone was looking at Law with big eyes - in Usopp's case, a scared face - or bright smile like Luffy and Chopper, she tried to act normal, and transmit a feeling of normalcy in that colorful environment.<p>

Of course, it was short lived, Luffy ignoring the fact that Law probably don't remember them, jumped on him, hugging, jumping, shaking - Law appeared to be a rag doll, being dragged by Luffy with no reaction, apart from a surprised face that soon was changed into annoyance.

Robin could see that herself, Franky and Sanji smiling at the familiar expression on Law's face, the same one of incredulity that he had every time they did something unexpected by him.

"Are you over?"

"What?"

"Can you put me on the ground?"

"Oh! Of course, Trao!"

And Luffy dropped Law, which landed gracefully on his feet.

After the commotion, they fell on their normal routine. Law did not left, but appeared very uncomfortable, he looked at everyone trying to find something familiar and was failing.  
>Robin, that was attentive since the moment she noticed Law at the door, was the first to act, calling the boy to get close.<p>

As Law approached, she could see that he looked older, his face was not so round, she could see the beginning of those sharp features on his face - he was a cute kid, which only seemed a little creepy because of his behavior, but it was clear that Law was a beautiful kid, almost pretty, for teenager boy, and would become the handsome man that they all know.

She invited him to approach, using only a smile and a gesturing hand.  
>Simple gestures, that's all that Law appeared to need.<br>His hesitation on the other hand, was evident, however he got close and sat beside Robin.

He ate with care, only fully accepting the food, when he saw Sanji eating the same thing that he served to them.  
>Such worry about food was not going to pass unnoticed by neither Robin nor Zoro.<br>But they didn't had time to over think about it, the rest of the crew, with their own craziness made the environment a chaos as soon as Law sat.

It took a while, but the ones close to Law could see a small smile on his face as Luffy started to fight with Usopp and Franky for another slice of the dessert, soon being taken apart by Nami that punched the three of them.

Those small smiles were evidence enough that Law was somehow happy, even if it was just for a moment, and it almost made Robin forget the marks of Law's face.

It was a good way to end the night after such difficult day.

Eventually everyone finished their meal - and smiling gave good night to Law - it took a while but in the end the only ones in the kitchen were Law, Sanji and herself. Sanji, being the first to break the silence.

"So...how old are you, kid?"

Law ignored him, still eating his dessert slowly, wanting it to last longer instead of ask for more. As Sanji waited, Law only looked at the cook, chewing even more slowly, taking his time to swallow it.  
>A provocative attitude.<br>A very daring move, from someone that looked like had taken quite a beating.

From what they saw in the morning and what they saw now, it looks like at least a month had passed during those hours.  
>Which worried Robin, the marks on Law were older, but not a month older. Whatever her worries were, Law interrupted.<p>

"I'm 14 years old."

There was a silence, when Law suddenly stands up, walked to Sanji and smiled

"The food was delicious."

Then he returned to the table only to grab all the utensils that he used, brought them to the sink and cleaned them. Leaving both Sanji and Robin without knowing what to do.  
>Law returned after finishing his 'duties', with a smiling face, but his eyes were cautious as he turned to Sanji, and tried to make the most infantile face possible.<br>It was cute, if it wasn't so fake.

"Do I have permission to go outside?"

Robin and Sanji looked at each other.  
>He asked for her help with his eyes.<br>She on the other hand looked at Law and Sanji, and sat down smiling at them both, enjoying the new prospect. After all, Law had asked permission to Sanji, not her.  
>"Aaah...of course. Go away, don't bother me, shitty kid."<p>

Despite of what they knew about the Heart Pirate's Captain, they kind of expected a normal child behavior, with Law happy running to the deck, but the kid was a synonym to composure.  
>He said his thanks to both of them and quietly left - gently closing the door, in a way that only the Robin and Nami cared to do.<p>

"Well, that was really strange...What he would do if I did not answer? He would stay still till second order?"

Robin smiled "... he could sit down or jump and bite your throat out. We will never know."

"Hehehe...it's not funny. Even more when I feel that he can do something like that, if pushed to do it."

Sanji returned to the sink, inspecting Law's work.  
>It was not that he didn't appreciate it, but it's his kitchen, he has to make sure that everything is clean.<p>

"Oie...Robin-chan, you noticed that he was faking it, didn't you?"

"Yes. I had my share of fake smiles, it is good, works with adults. It kept me safe"

"Well, I always spoke what I wanted. Of course it earned me a fair share of kicks, but it was worth it."

"I'm afraid that Law doesn't had that luxury, and by his fourteen, he already knew it was better not push his luck."  
>"You are talking about the beatings?"<p>

"You noticed it too? I thought you're distracted with Usopp and Nami, and later with the dinner."

"I'm a martial artist, I know when someone is limping or trying to hide it. I also grew up in the middle of very violent men, they were aggressive and so do I, and because of that I got into a lot of fights, but the most important, Robin-chan, I was a child in the middle of men...I was a child fighting against men, no matter how good you are in those conditions, adults are stronger. Law had no chance and knowing who raised him, well...I will not think about it, he doesn't deserve to be pitied."

Robin got up, and walked to the door, stopping before opening it. She turned and faced the Sanji, that was organizing his things, his back facing her.

"I believe you're right, cook. That's why he was so polite and also fake, he never stood a chance physically, but he is a very cunning and manipulative man, that has to be something that he learnt on his early life, and now we see when and why..."

Robin smile grew, in a mix of macabre and sweet.  
>"...I'm curious to know, how a man so reserved like him will react when he know that we all see that side of him."<p>

"He got no reason to be shy. We are a rare case of wackos that did turn out right, doesn't we?"

Robin nod to Sanji that smiled back at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little darker than the most. I want to put something really bad, but it not showed. only hinted.**

**I wanna read the next manga chapter, right NOW!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Law was walking in the deck outside the kitchen, taking his time to breath the fresh air, trying to not think to much, when he spotted a straw hat in front of the ship.<br>He approached Luffy, observing the captain, that seemed unaware of his presence.

"Torao! Como here!"

Law was surprised, he really thought that straw hat's captain was distracted, he made a note to himself to be more silent in the future, but sat beside Luffy anyway.

"You're their captain."

"Yeah...cool, doesn't?"

"You don't look like a captain. You don't act like a captain."

"Shihihihi, maybe you're right. But I'm the captain, and they're my friends, it's my responsibility to take care of them, so how are you?"

"Why you're asking me that?"

"Because you're my friend."

Luffy kept smiling to a shocked Law. That soon tried to recompor himself.

"What is happening here?"

"We are talking and you're being weird."

"I'm being serious here! I'm in the future?"

"Shihihi, you are like him."

Law look exasperated at Luffy

"Like who?"

"Yourself. Your older self."

Seeing Law's confused face, Luffy sat more close to him, one of his arms stretched and wrapped around Law's shoulder - completly ignoring how tense the boy got and continued to talk.

"Don't worry yourself. Why bother? Everything will end up fine anyway."

"You can't be sure of that! There is no way to you know about it! How can you be sure?!"

"Because I say so. Now shut up and don't worry about it."

Luffy wasn't paying attention, but Robin still observing everything - it was a good pastime, and more important, since she felt some similarity to Law's past, her curiosity got enormous.  
>And she found herself surprised to see that Luffy's self centered way of dealing with things, his crude but at the same time innocent way to tell Law to shut up, was surprisingly effective.<br>On the other hand, she was getting nervous seeing the boy tremble slightly since the moment Luffy got physically close to him.

It was clear that Law didn't like physical contact or even to show his body, at least as an adult. She saw that all his options of clothes were long sleeved - practically everything he had was to hide all of his body, leaving only the hands and face uncovered, and even his face as always partially hidden behind his big hat.  
>That had captured her attention, and got her even more confused when she saw him walking showing his naked chest when they got in Dressrosa.<br>She wondered why, but never got the reason.

Despite all that, she started to move, walking into Luffy's direction, to warn the captain about Law, when she saw Law pushing Luffy away from him.

It was dark but Luffy could see Law's face, he wasnt angry at Law for pushing him away, he was surprised.

"Why you're doing it? Why you're acting so normal?"

"That's me."

Law looked even more suspicious.

"You're like everyone else. You know there is something wrong, but you don't do nothing!"

Luffy lost his smile after hearing that, and seriously looked right into Law's eyes.

"There is nothing to be done. What happened, happened, and it wouldn't change...but we kicked his ass."

Law was surprised.  
>His mouth was open, his eyes wide, and he tried to say something, but failed several times, he gulped and unconsciously tried to hide his emotions.<p>

"We...we fight against him? Why? How would I...?"

"We did. Our friends fought against his henchmen, while you and me fought Mingo."

Luffy's smiled was huge and bright.

"No...no,no,no...It's madness! Of course I would love to, but to fight against him, he wouldn't forgive me, he would...YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm NOT! We did it..."

"No, I would make someone else do it, but I wouldn't face him...I...I...I can't."

"You can and you did. You faced him, you faced your fears. For yourself, for Cora."

Law looked like he was about to cry. But he hold his tears and looked indignantly to Luffy.

"How do you know about Cora?"

"You told me, silly...shihihihi"

"Why would I tell you that?!"

"I don't know, you just did."

"No! This just another of his sick games. I know it is, he is testing me, waiting for me to do something that can justify his actions. You're lying, I wouldn't tell it to anyone, I would not betray Doffy. It's stupid!"

Law got up and started to leave, but Luffy grabbed his wrist. Law tried to free his hand but Luffy's hold got stronger at each tentative of leaving.  
>Law didn't bother to speak again, he whined and tried to free his hand with more and more force, until the panic got the best of him, he pushed Luffy that barely moved, but reacted by stretching his arms and wrapping Law in them.<br>The panic was becoming clear, Law squirmed, trying to free himself, his whines, now were wordsand he was saying very clear to let him go.  
>He was sweating, his eyes startled.<p>

Robin that was watching from afar using her devil fruit powers, ran to where they were.  
>Zoro that was meditating close by, also ran, ready to immobilize Law before he could attack someone, but he was surprised to see Luffy doing just that.<p>

"Torao, you need to calm down!"

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"It's me Luffy!"

"Please, Doffy, don't...I don't want it"

"It's Luffy, not Doffy, Luffy...repeat with me Lu-fyy!"

But it was in vain.  
>Law didn't appear to be seeing or hearing them. The corner of his eyes were watering and he keep squirming incessantly.<p>

Luffy too was starting to feel distressed, so he looked to Zoro, silently asking for help.

But Zoro himself didn't know what to do.  
>He just acted because Luffy was asking him to, but when he saw Law being almost successful in freeing one of his hand, he jumped into action.<br>He didn't want to hurt the kid, but he didn't wanted to see any of his nakama getting hurt because of his hesitation.  
>And so, maybe he was a little more aggressive than necessary or maybe it was just a unfortunate coincidence, but when he got close to help Luffy hold Law, he saw hand marks - hand marks on Law's hip and on his shoulders he could swear he saw hickeys.<br>That was wrong in so many levels, that without realize he let his hold on Law loose, and by the looks of it, Luffy also saw something, because their arms retreated almost simultaneously.

Without them knowing Robin was trying to find Chopper.

As for the two that stayed, they stood there looking at each other, Zoro lowered his head trying to not see what was happening - the worst is that they couldn't do anything to stop it, since it already happened.

Law's crying was too much to Zoro, and wanting to respect the doctor's privacy he turned and started to leave, when he heard the sound of Luffy slapping Law's face.  
>Zoro stood wide eyed, looking at his captain like he had grown two heads, ready to question him when he saw the scene in front of him and understood what Luffy was trying to do.<p>

When they met for the first time, Luffy didn't noticed anything anormal about Torao, the second time he was so lost in his own pain, that he could care less - it was only in Punk Hazard that he really looked at Torao, now as a friend, and he was surprised to see on him the same look he saw on Hammock.

The confident and distante look, that disappeared as soon as they thought they're alone. There on their eyes only reside sadness and emptiness, but Torao was somehow a little different, there was also something more, a fury, a anger that appeared to kept him moving forward.  
>Luffy could see that Torao was scared, his scars so deep that there is no way to get rid of them, and that somehow they still hurt even in the present, because the responsible never suffered any blame and that he was too weak to protected himself.<p>

To Luffy, it was clear that Torao has lost his faith in the world, in the people, in his life as a whole - but Torao was also his friend, so to him, Torao could send the world to hell, he could still thinking that there is nothing true or good left in this world as long as he trust on him and his friends to help him, even if it is against his own will.

After seeing Torao being hurt and humiliated in front of everyone in Dressrosa, Luffy wanted nothing more than Torao's acceptance that he, Luffy, knows what is the best to him.

And being so, when Luffy saw that Law was suffering because of something of the past, that his body was going through all that happened while his eyes was seeing the helpless situation that he experienced, he did what his instincts told him to do, he slapped Law.

"Torao? Look at me..."

"...please..."

"It's me, Luffy, you're in my ship, we were talking, you're acting like if I was crazy."

"It hurts."

Luffy gave to Law, his biggest smile and spoke really calmly to him

"I know, but it will pass. No one here is going to hurt you, ok? Do you trust me?"

Law was biting his lip, but looked at Luffy and with wet eyes nodded to him.

"Shihihihi, it makes me happy. So, all of this is getting me hungry, you're hungry?...ah It doesn't matter I will bring food anyway. What do you want?"

In between sobs Law answered.

"Bread..."

"So bread it is...SANJIII!"

But before the cook could answer, Chopper arrived with Robin. Chopper didn't waste a minute and ran to sat by Law's side.  
>Law find it strange and without thinking grabbed Luffy shorts, questioning him with big eyes.<p>

"It's okay, Chopper is our doctor."

Law didn't look so sure, but agreed anyway. Taking a deep breath, still trying to stay in the present, he looked at Chopper and gave him a smirk

"You're cute. In the future I'm a doctor too?"

"Yes, you're. And a very good one."

Then, Chopper turned and looked at Luffy.

"Help me bring him to the infirmary."

The walk to the infirmary was brief and in silence, only Law's suppressed cries could be heard. There, Luffy did what he always did, he smiled at Law, promising lots and lots of food and fun once everything as over, and assured the boy that Chopper was the best.

Chopper after being left alone with Law, find himself preoccupied that such scene was becoming normal - Law crying on the bed, while he tried to make it easier to him.  
>But this time it was different, for the first time, Law interact with him.<p>

"What is happening to me?"

"Well...you see, it's..."

Chopper didn't know how to explain it, how to tell Law what his body was going through. But then again Law appeared more aware than he thought.  
>Still breathing with difficulties, clearly wincing in pain while holding his lower abdomen, Law looked dead serious at Chopper.<p>

"That's not what I asked. I'm not a doctor, but I am aware of how the human body works, and I also have the memories very clear on my mind. I know what is happening. I just want to know why. If it already happened, why I'm reliving it again?"

"It's a devil fruit power."

"Did he send this devil fruit user after me? To me make suffer it all again?"

"No, he didn't. It was just some really unfortunate encounter."

While answering Law, Chopper grabbed one syringe and was ready to sedate Law, so he won't felt any more pain, but he met Law's angry gaze.

"Don't..."

"It will help you to not feel pain."

"It will put me to sleep. I don't wanna it. I prefer to feel pain here with you or alone, than see, hear and smell all of it again in my subconscious."

Chopper understood Law's fears, but he would fall into unconsciousness and not sleep, in theory he would not remember anything and even he remember, when he wake up he will be older and like everyday since it all started, he won't remember anything from the previous events.

So he took a deep breath and remembered all that Hiruka taught him.

"Law...you wanna be a doctor don't you?"

"I'm...studying for it..."

"So, you know that sometimes what is the best for the patient, isn't always what he wants."

"I don't wanna to be put to sleep."

"You're getting tense, your stress will harm your body."

"I don't want it...Don't you dare to..."

And Law started to cough blood before he could finish.  
>Chopper was getting desperate, something's really wrong.<p>

"Law, please you need to stay still."

"NO! You will drug me!"

Chopper was surprised by the boy endurance, but he need to put an end to this.  
>Ignoring Law's desire and focused on what needed to be done, he tried to hold him down, the problem was that with the increased pain and the prospect of being sedated, Law started to try to run away.<br>Blood was starting to appear, and despite the adult Law being alive, to Chopper it was becoming clear that he was alive because he got the medical he needed when it was needed.

"SOMEONE HEEELP!"

Zoro was the first to arrive, immediately helping Chopper, holding Law on the bed as Chopper rapidly put Law to sleep.

They stood there, panting.  
>Looking at Law, that now lay still on the medical bed.<p>

In their efforts to hold him down, they didn't notice how his wounds got worse.

"This is wrong, so wrong. I can't believe that we leave him alone with that man in Dressrosa."

Chopper looked at Zoro with eyes wide open, he didn't question him, but his face showed his doubts about what happened, even more after seeing what they saw. But Zoro was quick to inform the doctor that despite it being a very plausible possibility, nothing happened, at least not in that sense.

"Nothing happened, Chopper. We found him beat and chained to a chair, but he was fine, at least in this matter."

The silence persists for a moment, when Zoro cleared his throat.

"Do still need me?"

"No. Thank you, Zoro. I...I will help him with his wounds."

Zoro nod and leave Chopper alone with Law.  
>Chopper could feel the tears flowing down on his face, like a river, he tried his best to hold it, he took a deep breath, swallowed his cries and started to make sure that Law would be fine by the end of it.<p>

It was his job as the ship doctor, after all.


End file.
